megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chidori Yoshino
Voice Actress Someone needs to correct the English VA for Chidori. It's Karen Strassman not Strassmen Clean-up Her page (specially the Personality section) needs something like a clean-up or so. It feel like it's really bad redacted. I could do it but my mother tongue is spanish (*singing* ¡yo soy español, español, español!) so I would make it worst. :P SuikoRyos 17:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) The Persona Knowing Male Nurse When Chidori wakes up from being dead, the nurse seems knows about Personas. It hasn't been specified why he has this information. I'm guessing he is with the Kirijo Group or similar to that of Officer Kurosawa. What do you think? GameBoy14 (talk) 01:15, March 20, 2013 (UTC) It was always stated that the hospital is run by the Kirijou Group. Considering how many cases the Kirijou Group had to clean, It's easy to assume the doctor assigned to Chidori knew about the situation. 14:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Chidori's Voice Actress? Shouldn't it be changed to Brianne Siddall? Or was Chidori really voiced by Mona Marshall and Ken by Brianne Siddall? Ogamirama (talk) 00:04, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, guys? Is it really neccessary for the gallery to include that picture of Chidori self-harming? I'm not going to edit war over it, but I see absolutely no reason for it to be there. It's very graphic and it adds nothing to the page but shock value. The page doesn't need visual proof that Chidori self-harms, ffs. 15:55, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, it is necessary. Because it's informational and shows what Chidori was using as opposed to leaving it up the player's imagination what she had been hiding like in the game. And this is hardly 'very graphic' or the most graphic thing in the Megaten franchise. Great Mara (talk) 16:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::No, it's not the most graphic thing in the franchise. But it is graphic; it's immediately obvious what she was doing, and self-harm is a subject that needs to be approached somewhat delicately, because it has the potential to hurt people who deal with it in real life. :::If knowing that she self-harms using a box cutter is so vitally important to understanding her character, I'll upload a screenshot from the musical of her holding one. Or we could just mention it in the text and not show it at all, because it's a pretty small detail with limited significance compared to the main issue of why she hurts herself at all. 18:20, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm just going to say it flat out. We're not here to censor information. There is a warning about mature subject matter on the front page of the wiki. That should be more than enough indication to tread at a reader's own risk. Great Mara (talk) 18:25, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::This entire Wikia is based on a series of games in which most of them are rated 'M' for 'Mature'. That picture is barely graphic, and it's only showing something Chidori does, which, in a sense, is Character Development. That is hardly very graphic, if you think that picture is graphic, watch the Digital Devil Story:Megami Tensei OVA, now that is very graphic. Ogamirama (talk) 04:31, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :It's not graphic, it's just "suggestive" of something graphic. A bloody box cutter is barely graphic. Her skin is intact. If you're horrified by that, then you're in need of a wake up call and should watch more horror movies or something. The image adds to her character development and shows her distressed mental state. Suicide and cutting are real issues and should be discussed openly, not "swept under the rug". —AlexShepherd ツ 08:46, May 26, 2015 (UTC)